


Wounds

by Kortni47



Category: carol denning - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortni47/pseuds/Kortni47
Summary: Set just after the fight between Carol and Barb in the closet.





	Wounds

It had been a rough week, but nothing compared to the first two days after the incident. Those first two days were absolute hell. The not knowing nearly drove you insane. 

Carol had been stabbed. Barb was dead. Carol was just barely breathing when they found her. In critical condition. That's all you knew for two days. Being put on lockdown didn't help. Trapped inside your cell with nothing but the dreaded thoughts of that she might be dead.

By then end of day two you were going stir crazy. As Hellman went to lock you in for the night, you rushed to the door of what is (was?) yours and Carol's cell. Demanding to know if there was any news, he scoffed and rolled his eyes, answering "Your sugar momma will be fine. Don't worry your pretty little heart, she'll be back to being a pain in my ass soon." With that he slammed the door and locked it.

Laying on the bottom bunk, which was Carol's, you couldn't help the smile and tears on your face. She was going to be okay.  
...........

By the end of the week, you were getting anxious. Surely she'd be back soon. You'd seen people who'd been shivved and out of the infirmary in a few days. 

Leaving the common room and sulking back to your cell for the remainder of the night to wallow alone, you threw yourself facedown on the bunk with a huff.

"Well shit, i always knew you were a tad bit dramatic, but now your throwing tantrums like an angsty teen?"

Flipping over and sitting up with lightning speed you were met with the sight of Carol. She stood in the doorway looking paler than usual, slightly hunched over, with a grimace of discomfort.

"Oh my god, baby. Here, sit down." You state, walking over to her and attempting to place your arm around her waist to guide her to the bed.

"I can do it." She snaps in a harsh tone, swatting at your hands.

She reaches the bed, slowly lowering herself. Hissing out in discomfort at the action. Taking a deep breath, she looks up at you with soft eyes that don't match her previous tone.

"I'm sorry love. My pain meds haven't kicked in yet so I'm grumpy from the pain and i don't want any of these bitches in here to think I'm too weak to handle business."

Kneeling down in front of her and taking her hands in yours, you raise one of them to your lips, placing a gentle kiss into her palm.

"It's okay, i understand. I'm just glad you're alive and well." You reassure her.

"Alive, yeah, but well might be an overstatement." She grunts out in pain. "Before lights out I'm going to need you to help change my bandage, okay?"

"Of course. We can do it now if you want."

"Here." she says, handing you the small bag of gauze and bandages the infirmary sent back with her. "I'm supposed to let it air out and breathe for about an hour before i put a new one on."

Carefully crawling up behind her, i sit with her in between my legs. Gently raising her navy blue uniform shirt, i help her pull it over her head. Groaning at the discomfort of having to raise her arms, i lean forward and place a soft kiss to her shoulder.

"I'm sorry baby. One more time." You tell her, hating the fact you have to cause her discomfort again to remove her undershirt.

Giving her a few seconds to recover, you remove her undershirt. She doesn't make a sound this time, but you can see her jaw flex as she grits her teeth in an attempt to keep her pain quiet.

"Why the hell have they got you in a bra? It's rubbing on the exact spot where the wound is. Jesus." You state annoyed at the ignorance or just plain lack of empathy of our medical staff.

"Said i had to wear it back to the block. Believe me, i won't be wearing it again for a while." 

Unhooking it and sliding the straps over her shoulders and down her arms, you take a deep breath, preparing yourself to unbandage her wound, knowing its going to break your heart to see.

Lightly running your fingertips over the edge of the bandage, you begin to pull at the corner of it. Removing it and the gauze behind it, you're met with the sight of three stitches and a deep bruise surrounding it.

"Damn baby. She got you good."

"She jammed it in with force, that's for sure. But not good enough seeing as the bitch failed to kill me."

You move over to the side of her, reaching up to brush her hair behind her ears. She sits hunched over, arms across her bare chest, still looking pale.

"Baby, you don't look good. Maybe you should lay down." You tell her.

"I am tired. I think the meds are kicking in, making me sleepy."

Standing up, you take her hand, pulling her to stand as you lift up the sheets. Sliding under them and laying on her stomach with her back exposed, she snuggles her face into her pillow, letting out a contented sigh.

You pull the desk chair over to the side of the bed and sit stroking her lower back. She lets out a hum in approval. Removing the glasses from her face and setting them on the desk, you lean down and kiss her cheek. Raising back up to continue running your hand over the small of her back. 

It doesn't take long before she's sound asleep. You sit beside her, smiling as you watch her sleep. Knowing that if she knew she would tease you for it. You sit there for a while, in awe of the beautiful woman that sleeps before you. 

"Lights out in fifteen, inmates!" Shouts Hellman, startling you as he slams the cell door to lock it.

Turning back to Carol you notice he's woken her up.

"Fucking asshole." She mumbles sleepily.

"Time to put a new bandage on anyway." 

Pulling out the gauze and bandage, you place them over her wound, carefully pressing down around the edges to make sure it's secure. You stand, moving the chair back over to the desk, and pull the covers further up her back. 

"What are you doing?" She asks as your halfway up the ladder to your bed, it being unusual for you not to sleep in hers.

"I figured you were already in a comfortable position and i didn't want to make you move." You reply, pausing your movements.

"Stay with me. Please?" She asks softly, her eyes pleading.

"Of course baby." 

You carefully crawl over her as she scoots over to give you some room. Getting under the covers, you lay on your side, placing your arm over the middle of her back. 

Settling in beside her, you kiss her shoulder and tell her "I love you." 

"I love you too." She replies softly, already drifting back off to sleep.


End file.
